Of Armories and Knights
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Due to the mess in the armory, Peridan had a decision to make on what to do with the knight responsible.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Due to the mess in the armory, Peridan had a decision to make on what to do with the knight responsible.

A/N: This snippet was requested by WillowDryad and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Of Armories and Knights**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

A crash sounded from inside the armory, which brought every soldier within hearing running, including Peridan. He had thought that Dame Sepphora had already retreated into the Cair. The dark look on the General's face made him think she would not escape with only a lecture for her antics this time. The Centaur stopped short in the doorway. "Peridan, come here."

Frowning, Peridan hurried forward only to freeze when he saw who was standing in the middle of a jumble of armor and weapons. The little boy raised his hand and waved. "Hi Daddy!"

"Shane! No, don't move. Stay right there." Peridan had thought the boy was safe under his nurse's watchful eyes. The back of his neck prickled as he felt the weight of the General's gaze on him while he carefully picked his way over a tangle of battle-axes and spears until he could reach the small boy. Peridan scooped Shane up then shook his head. "What did you do?"

Shane's brown eyes widened innocently. "I only looked, Daddy."

"I see and everything fell down because of…?"

"The wind, Daddy."

"The wind," Peridan repeated. "That must have been a very strong wind."

Shane nodded.

"Are you quite certain it was the wind, son?"

Shane had always been the more willing to confess of the twins. He started to nod then ducked his head slightly and shook his head. "No, Daddy."

"I see. So why is the armory a mess, Shane?"

Shane stuck his bottom lip out a little, gazing mournfully from him to the General. "Me. I looked and touched. Sorry."

Peridan patted him on the back. Looking over at the General, he bowed slightly. "I apologize for the mess my son has caused. I do not why he was in the armory or why he was unsupervised but I assure you it will not happen again, General Oreius."

The Centaur gave a curt nod. "See that it does not. Your son is fortunate he was not injured."

Shane suddenly piped up, "I can help clean!"

For a moment, Peridan thought he spied a flicker of amusement in the General's dark gaze before the Centaur cleared his throat. He flicked his tail, which was currently shorter than normal due to Prince Corin and the twins' antics with a spear some weeks ago. "I thank you for the offer, Peridanson, but I think it best you go with your sire now. Peridan."

Recognizing the dismissal for what it was, Peridan bowed slightly then picked his way out the other door. Carrying Shane across the courtyard, he abruptly changed direction and carried the boy into the gardens. He found a bench and set Shane down so the boy could stand on it. "Shane, you know you and Thane aren't allowed to go into the armory unless I take you there."

His son nodded solemnly.

"Then why were you in there?"

"I was looking."

"For?" Peridan prompted.

"You, Daddy."

He sighed then gently tilted his son's chin up. "It's been very difficult for you to be apart from Thane, hasn't it?"

Shane sniffed. "He's sick and I'm not s'pose to help."

"Only because we do not want you to get sick too." It was a miracle that the twins weren't both sick since that was how things usually went. But Peridan knew it was hard for them to be kept separate, especially since Shane had to share Tarrin's room. That had led to Shane waking up every time Tarrin reported for his morning training. "Is Tarrin busy right now?"

Shane's disgruntled look told all. "Tarrin's at school."

"You could play with Raisa."

"She's a girl!" Shane declared loudly, making a face. "I wanna play with you, Daddy!"

He had a meeting with the other swordmasters regarding new patrols. He also had to join the court later to observe as the Four tended to their royal duties in the Great Hall. Peridan looked at Shane's earnest, upturned face and his brown eyes shining with anticipation. When Tarrin was born, Peridan had pledged that he would not be the sort of father who shuttled his children off to nursemaids and tutors until they were old enough to be used in political games. He had pledged that he would be there for each of his children unless he had no other choice in the matter.

Peridan moved away from the bench and found a Bird who was more than happy to carry two messages for him. Then he picked up two sticks and walked back to his son. Shane's eyes lit up as Peridan presented him with one stick. Peridan raised his own stick and grinned. "Now, young knight, who are you to defend this castle?"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Sooooo, probably not the "knight" you were expecting, huh? ;) Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


End file.
